Birds of a Feather
by DiggetyDevil
Summary: After Pain's destruction of the Leaf, Naruto returns from his dealings with Nagato with plenty to think about. Hinata had confessed her feelings to him, the guilt of the Leaf's fate weighed heavy on his mind, and as every ninja knows, one hardship begets another. The people of the Hidden Leaf will do their best to make things better, but nothing good lasts forever. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note) Hey guys. So, this is my first story. I'm hoping for it to be full length, but, well, only time will tell that. So this is going to take place after the Pain attack and Naruto has just come back to the village. Please go easy on me for the first chapter while I get the characters down :3. Without further ado, let's get this show started.

Naruto felt wondered look breaking out into a wide grin at the sight of the entire village cheering at him. He had done it: beaten Nagato and his sixth paths of Pain and convinced him to restore the lives of those lost in the Leaf. He looked out at the faces of his friends. His eyes passed over Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Ino, and… Hinata. He closed his eyes. _Thank God she's alive…_ Her words from before rang in his ears.

"_Because… I love you, Naruto."_

His grin spun off to the side a bit. That was something he was going to figure out. He tilted his head, now oblivious to the crowd around him. Not only had he learned of Hinata's feelings, he had also discovered the truth about who his father was. There were things he had to get figured out. If only he knew where to start… maybe with-

Naruto was broken out of his reverie by a hand falling on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kakashi looking down at him, his eye crinkled in a smile. "You did well. I'm proud to say that I've been a part of your life thus far." Naruto smiled at him, a lump forming in his throat.

"Thanks, sensei." His voice cracked on the last word. Kakashi just squeezed his shoulder, then nodded for him to look up. "Watch out."

Sakura was approaching, giving him a death glare. "You IDIOT!" She exclaimed as she brought her fist down on top of his head. Naruto found himself on the ground, nursing his head.

"What was THAT for?!"

She glared as she started to walk back. "You could've been killed! I can't imagine what may have happened if you weren't so damn lucky!"

Naruto sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get women."

Kakashi chuckled as he held out his hand to Naruto to help him stand. "I wish I could give you advice, Naruto. Unfortunately, I think holding out hope for Sakura may be useless. However," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I heard a certain Hyuuga admitted to a certain orange ninja some very serious feelings."

Naruto grinned at him, his cheeks reddening. "Maybe I'll talk to her, Kakashi-sensei."

His sensei nodded at him, starting to back up a bit. "You should. You deserve to have someone special in your life."

Naruto noticed his movements. "Where are you going?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Time for your hero's welcome."

Naruto quirked a brow "Eh? What do you—Ack!" Naruto yelped as he was swarmed by a crowd of people surrounding him, all asking him about his fight with Pain and congratulating him. They grabbed him and put him on their shoulders, tossing him into the air. Naruto let out a laugh. Finally, he was getting the recognition he had always dreamed of.

The crowd, however, got bored quite quickly. There was work to be done. The village had to be rebuilt, and people wanted to make sure that their families were all accounted for. Naruto looked around, and found that the only people still around were Tsunade and Kakashi. He saw a drape of long, dark blue hair fading into the distance. Holding up a hand to stall whatever Tsunade was about to say, he started racing after Hinata. "One second, Grandma Tsunade! I have to do something!"

Tsunade sighed. "What's up with him, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Young love, Lady Tsunade."

Naruto stopped when he was within speaking distance of her. "Hinata!"

Hinata turned to him, blushing profusely. "N-naruto?"

He smiled at her. "I have to thank you."

She looked up, but still couldn't meet his eyes. Her face grew redder. "Thank me? F-for what?"

He shook his head. "Hinata. Without your confession… I couldn't have beaten Pain. I owe so much to you."

She finally met his eyes, the blush on her face leaving momentarily. "Really?" _I… helped him? He thanked me? _

He stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Really." He pulled her to him, hugging her. "Thank you so much." He whispered.

Her blush had returned in full force. _He's… hugging me? Is this real life? _She slowly brought her arms up to hug him back. "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled, then a thought occurred to him. "Hinata?"

She smiled, closing her eyes. "Yes?"

"Did… did you mean what you said back there?"

Her eyes shot open, and she suddenly felt the need to faint. "Oh… Um, well, you see, I was just so worried and then-suddenly-Pain-had-you andIwasn'tsurewhatelsetodoandsuddenly-" Naruto put a finger to her lips, stopping her from her panicked blabbering.

"Hinata," he said, tilting her head back so he could see her. "It was just a yes or no question." He grinned.

She blushed again. "Right, sorry. Um, well, Y-yes. I meant it Naruto."

He closed his eyes. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

She quirked a brow. "What do you mean?"

He looked away for a second as he thought. "I've never been told that I'm loved… I'm so happy that someone feels that way." His voice cracked again, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes. _Damnit, _he thought, _why am I being such a baby? _He looked back to her, a huge grin spreading across his face to hide his inner distress. "So, now that the village has been destroyed, do you have time to go on a date with me?"

Hinata was grateful that she had the sense to shout out "Yes, absolutely!" before she fainted. Now _her _dream was becoming reality.

Naruto laughed to himself as he caught her. "I guess some things haven't changed yet." He stiffened when he noticed the presence behind him. He turned quickly to see the Fifth Hokage shaking with silent laughter. Naruto gave her a sheepish look. "Uh… I can explain."

Tsunade waved him off. "No need. I heard the bulk of the conversation."

Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "So, what were you going to say to me earlier, Grandma?"

Tsunade made a face at his nickname for her, but went on anyway. "Well, the village is in your debt, Naruto. Now, obviously it's going to take time for us to rebuild the village, but I want you to know that the whole village owes you. If you ever need something from me, you only have to ask." She smiled at him.

Naruto returned the smile. However, the jovial expression was short lived. "Actually, can I ask you something?"

She nodded.

"Do you… do you know if anyone saw me? After I—" His voice cut out. He couldn't finish his thought, too afraid of the answer.

Tsunade frowned. "I don't think so. Most of the village had already been destroyed by that point, including the people in it. If anyone had seen the spectacle, it would have been your fellow ninja, most of whom already know about the Nine-Tails. That said, I'm not going to go around saying anything. It would be for the best if the younger generation was kept in the dark."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, Tsunade."

She smiled kindly at him again. "No problem. Now go out there and help us rebuild the village!" With that, she sped off, leaving Naruto holding a still very unconscious Hinata.

"Hey, wait, what do I do with her!?" He looked down at her unconscious form, and couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Dropping off Hinata off with Neji and her father, both of whom gave Naruto a mixed glance of both gratitude and frustration, had been quite the ordeal. He couldn't really blame them. It was, after all, partly his fault she had almost gotten herself killed. Hiashi was the first to recover, and cleared his throat for Naruto's attention. "Naruto?"

Naruto snapped to attention. "Y-yes sir?"

Hiashi raised a hand, placing it on the young shinobi's shoulder. "Thank you."

His brow furrowed at this. "What? Me?"

Hiashi nodded. "You saved the village. And you've given Hinata something I never could."

Naruto scratched his arm nervously, not sure what the head of the Hyuuga was getting at. "What's that?"

"Courage."

Naruto felt a smile spread across his face at this. "Lord Hyuuga, I couldn't have done any of it without her. Make sure she knows that."

Hiashi nodded as he picked up the still unconscious form of his daughter. "Just call me Hiashi. Now, how did this happen? She was up and walking around a few minutes ago when you returned…"

Neji cleared his throat. "Ah, that would be because Naruto just asked her on a date, Lord Hiashi."

Naruto broke into a cold sweat when he saw the eyebrow of Hiashi Hyuuga twitch dangerously at that, though was calmed somewhat by Hiashi's words. "Well, I'm sure you'll take care of her."

Naruto nodded emphatically at the imposing man, until a small smile broke out onto his face. As Hiashi turned to head back towards the temporary camps being set up for those whose dwellings had been destroyed, Naruto turned on Neji. "What was that for? Are you trying to get me killed, Neji!?"

The long-haired Hyuuga smiled serenely at Naruto. "My apologies. It just slipped out." He chuckled as he patted Naruto on the shoulder, then turned to run after the retreating form of Hiashi.

Naruto shook his head and grumbled "bastard" before making his own way to the camps.

It had been a long day of rebuilding the village, and Naruto found himself finally able to unwind now that he was away from the prying eyes of the villagers of Konoha. It was both incredible and unsettling being the hero. He loved that people were finally paying attention to him, but he also found that they were looking to him for guidance, looking for the ever present smile that was on his face. Naruto had had years of practice at plastering on a fake smile to not let his true feelings show through, but it was nice sometimes for him to be able to brood, and amongst the villagers who were busily rebuilding, there had been no time. Now that progress had stopped for the day, though, Naruto was able to get some much needed thinking in.

He found himself at one of the only remaining landmarks of the Hidden Leaf, the Hokage Monument. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked at the face of his father carved into the stone. He quickly leapt up to the top, and perched himself on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, nestling between one of the crevices that made up Minato's spiky hair. After removing his jacket, exposing his black shirt beneath, Naruto closed his eyes and leant him head back, replaying the events of the day in reverse. His promise to Nagato, back to his defeat of the sixth Pain, then stopping at his conversation with his father.

Minato had told him that he believed in Naruto. This was one of the most exhilarating things the ninja had ever been told. Naruto cared less about the fact that his dad was once Hokage, he was happier to hear that his father trusted him as Jiraiya-sensei had. _Pervy sage… _The events of the day started to rush back. Naruto felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he stared into the sunset over the debris of what was once his village. His head dropping into the circle of his arms, he was too lost in his emotions to notice the presence that was steadily approaching him from behind.

"N-Naruto?"

His head shot up at the sound of his name, and he turned to see Hinata standing a few yards away. He quickly attempted to wipe away the tears from his eyes, only for them to be replaced by fresh ones. He dropped his head once again, both embarrassed and upset with himself. "H-hey Hinata."

She looked down, not wanting to embarrass him. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I can go if you'd like."

Naruto's head shot up again. "No! I mean, you can stay." He gave her a small smile and patted the spot next to him. Blushing, Hinata went over and sat next to him. "Hinata?"

She looked over at him, and felt her heart constrict when she saw the unshed tears still in his eyes. "Oh Naruto…"

He grinned at her, trying to ignore his sadness. "I'm fine, really. But I wanted to ask you, what are you doing up here?"

She felt herself blush. "Er, well, I-I, followed y-you."

Naruto raised a brow, looking her up and down. "Really?" he said with his grin widening.

Her face turned the same color as the setting sun they were watching. "Mphf…"

Naruto put his hand over hers. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to embarrass you. It's just flattering that someone actually thinks I'm work following." He smiled as he squeezed her hand.

Hinata snuck a glance at him. He was still staring off at the sunset, his grin slowly dissipating. Suddenly, a burst of confidence built up inside her. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that you're worth following, Naruto. Like I said earlier, when Pain… well, when I said that watching you gave me courage, I meant it."

Naruto squeezed her hand once again, and a pensive look went across his face. "So, if that was true… was everything else you said true? Do you… do you really love me?"

Hinata kept herself from passing out by sheer force of will. "Y-yeah…" It came out in a whisper, Hinata hiding her face in her hands.

She was surprised when Naruto's arm went around her shoulders. "Hinata. I'm not making fun of you. I just, I've never ever in my life been told that another person loves me. I…" he took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm not good with words, but, I think I'm… happy. Content? Bottom line is, don't be embarrassed, Hinata."

She looked back up at him. "I almost lost you today, and now, hearing you say that… I'm happy, too. So h-happy." Quiet tears started rolling down her cheeks in relief. Naruto, noticing this, pulled her closer. She turned her head into his shirt, letting small sobs wrack her. The day had been so hard on both of them, and now that she knew she wasn't being outright rejected, Hinata couldn't help but let the waterworks flow.

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to do, but he was content to just sit and hold her, and that's what he did. He figured a tear stained shirt would be worth it. After Hinata had gone from sobs to simple hiccups and now and again, Naruto noticed her shivering. He hadn't known quite how long they had been like that, but it was long enough for night to have fallen, as the moon was now prominently in the sky. He took his jacket and draped it over her. She threw him a look and mouthed "thank you."

Naruto, for the first time since coming back to the Leaf, was satisfied with the way things had gone. He soon felt Hinata's breaths lighten, and a glance down told him that she had fallen asleep. He wanted to stay up to study her face, but unfortantely, the land of sleep soon called his name as well. The two of them fell asleep beneath the stars of Konoha, each of them secretly hoping that the other would still be there when they woke up.


End file.
